Untitled
by tanya08
Summary: Luke's new to town, a transfer student. When he meets Noah and his friend, Hunter, things become new and scary for him. This tells of his debate between his mind and body, and the way he can't always trust his first impression. First story. Please r&r.


_Cry the Beloved Country._ Cry. That sounded right, well, similar at least. Luke Snyder drummed his fingers on his desk as he placed the book down, trying to rid him mind of the parallels that he had found between his own life and that of which existed within the binds of the story. Okay, so, he wasn't a priest. And he wasn't on a long journey into a poverty and corruption-soaked country within Africa, but, the basics. He was coming to a new place, a town much larger than where he had previously resided. Oakdale wasn't huge, but it wasn't exactly the 167-populated town of Portsdale where he was raised.

Oakdale University was to him, the mass land of opportunities. Of becoming his own person, escaping those thin walls that suffocated his ability to be his own being.. His late cousin often told his parents of what a wonderful college it was, and so he made the sudden and probably rash decision to come. Alone. But it was a lot more difficult than he expected, and the unsaid forbiddance of friends had constantly rapped into his mind. Luke never considered himself shy, but he was undoubtedly an outsider. He leaned back in his chair in the Coffee house as he blew hair onto his bangs, his eyes rolling back as he watched the dark blond strands stutter in the air. A few people that waltzed in gave him small looks, discreetly whispering about whatever-the-hell. He found himself not only curious, but jealous and ambitious. He longed for that, wanted some sort of connection. His roommate wasn't exactly there ever often, and whenever he _was_, well, him and Luke didn't exactly see eye to eye about things. That's at least what he decided after another rant from Vic of homosexuals and their 'disgusting behavior'. Oh yeah, Luke was gay. He wasn't trying to hide from the truth, but no one really knew, making the arguments with Mr. Ignorant Vic all the more awkward. But when it came down to it, did it really matter?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the bell rang once more, and his throat tightened. A tall and obviously hardworking man in every physical and mental sense possible had waltzed in in all his handsome glory. If he hadn't had an attraction before this, he certainly knew what it was now. Luke found his eyes following the clear form towards the counter, and if he were in his mind at all- well, he'd probably scold himself for staring. He felt a twinge on the side of his stomach, his brain reeling. He had a strange feeling the two were connected on the same side of the fence, and wondered if his 'gaydar' had finally breathed in enough experience to fully boot up. Luckily, or at least he thought, this tall stranger turned to find Luke looking. Okay, maybe not so lucky. The young adult gulped as he slowly turned his body away, ashamed at his shameless first 'check-out'. Waiting for a few moments, he happily smiled at the thought that the man had ignored such odd behavior, and was able to breathe once more.

Luke's happiness was quickly interrupted by a rough clearing of a throat. _Damn_. "Excuse me? Um, can I sit here?" At least the voice sounded friendly enough. The blond looked up to see the smiling voice of the attractive brunet, the brilliance of those bright eyes erasing whatever timid behavior he might've built up earlier. There were several seats spread throughout the open space of the room, but, who was he to reject a probable companion? So he nodded, his own grin reflecting excitement.

"Sure, I mean, if you really want to." He laughed quietly at himself, gently teasing the situation he knew they were both aware of. There was a pause, which, surprisingly, was comfortable enough. Then, after a coincidental moment where they took a long drink from their cups in sync, Luke decided to speak up. He reached his hand over, his chest warming at the thought of their hands connecting. "I'm Luke. Luke Snyder."

And, oh, his foresight had came true. Their fingers bumped across each other as the man shook his hand, squeezing gently as the tips smoothed across transparent veins. "Hunter. Hunter McWilliams." This guy, Hunter, paused in their shake, then smoothly pulled his hand away with a smirk. He leaned forward to study Luke's face, his eyes bright. "It's nice to meet, Luke. And I'd be privileged if you'd take a walk with me." He leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest. "Because you see, I think you're real cute." He gave a small wink, and the blond felt himself scrunching his face in slight embarrassment. Okay. So he knew.

He pushed himself up, pushing his chair back into the table. "Well, if you insist." He chose to ignore the reference to where he was previously and obviously looking very interest in Hunter. Besides, why ruin his first opportunity at friendship over a silly comment that really meant no offense. Wait. Did he just say-?

"And yes. I'm gay." Hunter gave a small smile, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He took the opportunity of Luke's sudden silence to waltz over to him and place his hand on his shoulder. He nudged his head towards the door, laughing shortly. "Hey, you wanna go?"

"Oh, yeah, okay." Luke shook his head, trying to appear casual, despite the fact that it was probably a bit late. He dug his fingers into the rough denim of his jean pockets, the tightness of the material pinching at his skin in a small bite. He grinned foolishly as he dug out his wallet, looking for a 5 dollar bill to toss on the table as a tip. "Okay, uh, you lead I guess." He waited momentarily as he watched Hunter take a few steps forward, allowing himself time to gain his composure and follow. If there was anything he did not want to do, it was to appear fake and freaked out. When he caught up outside the door, the two made their around the buildings aimlessly, finding whatever to talk about in similar fashion. Their shoes made soft echoes against the sidewalk, their voices lost amongst the harsh wheels against the pavements. But it didn't matter, and Luke was lost amongst the enjoyment of their conversation. And when Hunter quickly halted, he had walked forward a few paces before noticing his state of solitaire. He looked behind himself to see this new companion hugging another man. He bit his lip, feeling out of place. Was he invading on something?

When he was about to turn away to head out in his own direction, he felt Hunter pull at his arm, tugging him back to face this other stranger. And okay. This had to be Luke's favorite day of the year. Definitely one of those best **ever** days, he was convinced. Because although he was almost living in Oakdale for a year, he had never found himself drawn to a single man. But this guy, whoever he was, literally made Luke lose whatever composure he had gained hold of when he shook hands with Hunter. He smiled up at this even taller male, blue eyes peering down at him curiously. "This is Luke Snyder, I ran into him at that coffee shop a few blocks away. Luke, this is my best friend- Noah Mayer."

Luke reached out his hand, trying his best to smile charmingly. "It's nice to meet you." But his statement was left empty, for his shake was not returned. He pulled his hand back in an almost ashamed manner, confused as to the rejection. Noah simply nodded, his lips tight as he looked around. Like he didn't want to be there.

The response? "Uh, yeah. Hey, Hunter, I'm going to go. Work. Or class." A soft clinking of a rock on the sidewalk pushed by the wind broke as a interference in his farewell, but Luke tried to not pay any attention. He was interested in the hasty departure of this guy that had beat Hunter in the attractive department by a mile. But once he uttered a, "or whatever excuse you want to come up with," and left with a flutter? Luke could feel himself bite his lip in an attempt not to try and straighten whatever attitude this Noah had developed. That had to be one of the more rude encounters he had come across, and Luke was left wondering how someone so kind as Hunter could be _best friends_ with someone so dismissive as Noah.

But Jesus, he was smitten.

And he hated it.

He rapped his fingers upon the empty space of bench beside himself, the coffee in his other hand burning his skin. Luke blinked at the buildings, his feet wiggling beneath his legs. If there was one thing he knew about himself, it was that his body jittered and moved on a constant pace when he was nervous. This was no different. He had earlier received a text from Hunter in which asked to meet in town. Now, the two had hit it off on their previous meeting, and he had definitely felt some sort of connection towards this new companion. They were supposed to meet at three, so when half an hour past rolled around- he began to embarrassed.

Then, he came along. Not Hunter with his bright smile and kind charm- but Noah. That guy who didn't exactly set up a great first impression. Luke found himself wishing that he would sit next to him. And not. His indecisive thoughts were interrupted by a warm and earth scent, as that tall and slender body fount itself next to his own. Noah coughed, demanding attention. He didn't even look at Luke, but spoke directly and unsettled. "Hunter can't make it. He had an accident and found himself at the hospital." At this, the lighter-haired man stood up immediately, his eyes large with concern and heart racing. Why was this guy not concerned? More worried?

His fingers let go of his coffee as he moved in front of this calm opposing man, not even paying heed to the spilt drink. "Oh my god, is he okay? What happened?"

But Noah just motioned towards the now-empty coffee cup, his eyes unmoving. "You going to pick that up?" What..? Luke couldn't believe it. This guy was supposed to be such great friends with the hospitalized ex-date of his, and all he could mention was the coffee?

"Forget the coffee, what's wrong with Hunter?" He took a deep breath, calming his tone. Okay, so he didn't know Hunter very well, but he couldn't help but he concerned. What if it was really serious? His fingers plucked at a stray string on the hem of his jeans, finding something to distract his concern.

And the brunet actually had the nerve to chuckle. To_ laugh_. Something was seriously messed up with the guy, and Luke had to admit that no matter how attractive he may be- he wanted nothing to do with him. But Noah stood up and pressed his fingers into Luke's shoulders, the pressure creating small dents in his skin and clothes that hitched his breath. "He's fine. He was riding his bike and fell, he bruised himself up pretty badly and broke his foot. Some car or something. But he wanted me to tell you." He smiled, and Luke could've died right there. His hands never moved. "He's a stand-up guy like that."

"So.. He'll be alright?" A nod. "Oh. Um. Thanks, I guess? Tell him I hope he gets better soon." Luke had to pull himself away, his body had suddenly warmed itself up to at least 100 degrees. Whatever was now making this Noah fellow nice, he liked it a lot better. But it also scared him. He watched as the other man nodded and turned to leave, and he decided to go for it. "Hey, Noah?" He called, and immediately regretted it. He shut his eyes tight, tasting the roof of his mouth as he heard footsteps near him once more. God, it wasn't as if it was that important.

But Noah was persistent, and he sounded amused. "Yeah?"

Hell, why not? "What was with you yesterday? Why were you so.."

"Off? Rude? Disrespectful?" His voice was playful, teasing. It made Luke feel all the more comfortable, but anxious as well. He breathed out and gave a half smile, hoping the explanation wasn't anything to do with him. Noah chewed the inside of his cheek as he contemplated the answer, and the moments that passed only served as a chance for Luke to realize how close they were. He could practically feel the warmth reverberate off the tall body. "Some things came up. Listen, you were obviously hoping for a coffee or something, right?" Luke found himself nodding, unable to speak. He mentally blamed the inability on having a cold. "Why don't you let me take you to Java? I was going to grab something before I went back to get Hunter anyway." This was a change, if anything. Luke smiled, the change only making things worse. Sure, he had attractions before, and there were all kinds of guys at Oakdale University which he kept a close eye on. Nothing he had ever cared to develop though, so this new feeling of wanting to spend as much time as he could with both Noah and Hunter was not only foreign, but almost scary. And the two were best friends. _Great._

"Um, yeah, okay." Oh, so he could speak. He hoped that his voice wasn't too shaky, that his grin wasn't too obvious. He shook his head in annoyance, telling himself to stop acting so childish. To grow a backbone. But even as the two began walking together, whatever conversation he wanted to muster seemed like a distant dream. Nothing seemed appropriate enough, and things were slowly beginning to grow awkward. And they hadn't even sat down with their drinks, or.. Or..

Oh god, he was being stared at. He looked up at Noah as they slowed down in their steps, and found that those intoxicating blue eyes were stapled onto his own. "So, if small talk is the only thing we're going to establish today, I'll start. What do you do?" Do? That seemed like a loaded question.

"I.. write." Brilliant! He was sure that if he was writing that right then, there would surely be 'expansion' notes all over the margins. He didn't know if he was supposed to be comforted or embarrassed by Noah's soft laugh. The mellow creak of a door suddenly brought the realization that they were there, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. He stepped up to the counter beside the taller man, licking the inside of his cheek. This was getting ridiculous, he was never this nervous.

He suddenly heard his name being called, and mentally smacked his ability to have conversations with himself that sounded out everything else. "..Luke? What do you want?"

"Oh! Whatever you're having. I always get the same thing, anyway." And it was time to try something new. In all aspects. True to his word, Noah ordered and paid for both the drinks, only giving Luke his own when they were settled at a table in the corner. Deciding to stop this odd behavior of anxiety and nerves, Luke knew he would have start whatever conversation they had. "So you and Hunter are pretty good friends?"

Noah shrugged, a pleasant smile warming his features. "Yeah, you could say that. It's more of a reliance I guess." He took a long sip of his coffee, then continued. "We were pretty much raised together. And although he pretty much exudes popularity and kindness, he's not so confident." His eyes seemed to darken by that point, his voice growing softer as he spoke. Luke wasn't so sure he was being spoken to any more, but had the inclination that he was one of the first Noah actually had a conversation with besides Hunter. Well, in a long while at least. "It was a little annoying at times, the way I would always have to take care of his ego- it would shatter without me."

"That's ironic. Sounds like yours is as large as it can get." He immediately regret speaking. Luke bit his lip as squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed. But the pompous attitude that he had seen earlier was once again leaking off the brunet, and it was annoying if anything. "I'm sorry. That was out of place."

The other held out his hand, standing up as he excused away Luke's apology. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell Hunter that you were concerned." He gave an awkward smile as passed by, smoothing his hand across the shoulder of Luke as he left the café. Once Luke no longer saw the back of Noah, he pushed his face into his hands, utterly mortified. He hadn't meant to be rude, it just came out. The day wasn't as great as he had previously hoped. That, and his shoulder burnt.

"Luke, hey!"

"Hunter!" Luke smiled as he turned around to see his now-slightly limping friend, giving him a half hug as he surveyed the damage done to the other man's foot. "Noah told me what happened, how are you feeling?"

A hearty chuckle and genuine smile warmed Luke up on the chilly day, and the brunet was more than willing to deliver it. "Mmm, nothing a couple of pain-killers and a sandwich can't heal." He motioned with his head towards his foot as he boasted, "and see? No cast. It'll be feeling fine in no time." Luke smiled back at him as silence dawned upon them. Similar traces of twiddling fingers and wandering eyes bounced between them, before Hunter spoke up once more. "Well, I was about to go to my room to eat said-sandwich. Mind walking with me?"

"Of course not." Luke's eyes crinkled up as they headed off in a different direction, and he completely forgot about the paper he was about to write at his own room. Nonetheless, the blond enjoyed the company. And considering the weird meeting with Noah a few days prior? Well, anything could be rendered as better. "So how long have you been living here? Just for college, or..?"

Hunter sighed, as if dreaming. "My whole life. It's been a bit boring from time to time, but I love it here." He looked down at Luke, though there wasn't much of a height difference. "And I'm assuming you haven't? These past couple of weeks have been the first I've seen you."

"That's because I'm a transfer student. I'm completely new, and was scared if I'm being honest." He paused, not really considering how freely he was opening up. "But luckily I met someone who I could 'befriend' pretty easily."

His friend decided to play ignorant. "Oh yeah, and who could that be?" His smile only widened, his eyes bright in amusement.

"_Noah_." He hadn't meant to come off as so bitter, but by the way the smile that Hunter bore grew smaller, he knew it came off as that.

But he only laughed, clearly amused. "So what's the deal with you two anyway? Noah told me he ran into you, but he was pretty pissy the rest of the day."

"You mean he isn't always?"

"He gets that a lot. He has this way of setting bad first impressions, but he grows on you." Hunter had a way of speaking everything in a chirpy and borderline-annoying manner, but now he had grown subtle and normal. "And trust me, once you're friends with him, you can't ask for anything better." The smile that he possessed now was almost sad, as if he had lost something.

It was this that brought Luke the confidence to just ask what was pegging his mind. "So, is there anything between you two or something?' He paused in their walk, holding out his hand to gently grasp Hunter's wrist. He ignored the warmth he felt there, waiting patiently for an answer.

He wasn't expecting the honest and almost woeful answer he received. "There was once. It was a couple of years ago, and things just happened." There was a small blush by this point, leaving Luke to infer what 'things' actually were. "So we tried things out, explored on new grounds." There was a long silence by this point, so Luke pushed the story on.

"..so? What happened?" His voice was soft, and he had no idea why he was so drawn into the story.

"He cheated. Found some other guy and I caught them in bed together." This last part was muttered so fast, it created a slow reaction from Luke as he slipped the pieces together.

He grew pitiful, but more angry. And they were supposed to be friends. "And you two are still close? How could you forgive him?" If there was one thing Luke couldn't stand, it was cheating. His parents had had their own problems in the past, and at points affairs and suspicious behavior between them had put the unity of their family at risk. And to forgive? There were certain cases, yes, but for the most part, he believed in the age-old saying about how 'once a cheater, always a cheater' rang true.

"Not exactly. Um, things, well.." Okay, now things were sounding different. A moment ago Hunter was smooth and eloquent in his words, telling the story with slight pain- but ease. "It all worked out," he said harshly. Luke was taken aback by the tone, so he gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded quickly. "I'm sorry. Can we uh- just forget this?" And it was back to normal. Kind of. Except for the fact that Luke grew an even larger dislike towards this 'friend' of Hunters'. They walked through the dorm building where they chatted about anything and everything. They learned how much they had in common, of how they both had a distaste of rhubarb pie and Mrs. Fricklestein. The grumpy old lady who was always asking for money outside the jewelry store.

Hunter was in the middle of a rather interesting impression of her as they came to the door, his eyes scrunched up as he poked at Luke's ribcage. "You! You, young man- don't you have any spare change for Granny Fricklestein?" He listened to Luke snicker as he wheezed on, "no? Oh, prepare for the Froggy-Curse. You'll be sorry!"

Luke smiled brightly as he laughed, amazed by how versatile his friend's voice was. "Oh, and have you ever gave her money? It's actually worse!"

Hunter widened his eyes as he placed his hand on the doorknob, breathing his own chuckle. "Please no- I don't want to know." The friends smiled at each other as the brunet heaved a sigh. "Well, this is our place. You want to come inside? I can brew some coffee or something."

The offer was nice enough, and he was thirsty. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." He watched in interest as Hunter opened the door, and suddenly realizing his hope that Noah wasn't lurking inside. And as he stepped inside, close at Hunter's heels, he was disappointed. Noah was on the couch, sitting straight and feet placed flatly on the ground. His posture was spotless, so it was a bit amusing to see the end of a blue pen being nibbled by his teeth, a notebook sprawled on his lap.

He turned to say something to Hunter only to find that he was walking away, only acknowledging Luke's presence with a, "I'm going to get the coffee, have a seat next to Noah- I'm having the rest of our furniture cleaned." He gulped, but didn't want to appear childish or afraid. So he moved towards the couch and sad down slowly, hoping they didn't have to speak to each other.

Again, he was disappointed. "See you and Hunter are becoming pretty good friends." He didn't even look at him. Just spoke.

Luke rolled his eyes, sensing the jealousy. "I promise I won't replace you." He said it sweetly, but had a feeling Noah could hear the sarcasm. He felt rather than saw Noah get up from his seat, and assumed he was leaving the room. He was surprised when he was suddenly shadowed over by the tall figure, their knees bumping against each other as Noah leaned forward, his hands on either side of Luke fencing him from escape.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel threatened. The fast thumping of his heart against his chest echoed in his ears, and he just knew everyone in Oakdale could hear it. "That's **not **what I'm afraid of." And he stayed there. Luke gulped, unable to look away from the intoxicating blue eyes, and he felt the heat from the other body like he was a magnet for it.

He breathed heavily, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Then what _are_ you afraid of?" Noah's left hand lowered, his fingers spread. Luke heard his own breath hitch as a thumb grazed his neck, agonizingly slow. He closed his eyes finally and felt Noah stand. He opened them up to see him walking away, coincidentally at the same time that Hunter came in with two mugs. He smiled widely as he took a seat next to Luke, handing him one of the cups.

"Luke? You alright?" His eyes softened as he studied him carefully, taking notice of Luke's blank stare into the wall.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Thanks." He took a long sip, willing his body to calm down. Whatever just happened, he wouldn't think of it again. He remembered everything about Noah that he loathed, repeating them over and over in his head.

Hunter pat the back of Luke and nodded silently, still looking him over. After a couple minutes, he cleared his throat, wanting full attention. "So, I was thinking.. I've been dying to try out this new French restaurant a bit out of town, and I hate going out alone. Would you like to come out with me? I mean, I'd pay for everything and all."

The blond smiled back at him, his eyes bright with amusement. Here was a shy and obviously nervous side of Hunter that he hadn't seen yet! It was cute. "As in a date?"

"Well, if you want to call it that. I mean- really, it can just be-"

Luke grabbed Hunter's hand, rubbing the palm with his thumb. "I'd love to." As the two made their plans, none were aware of the curious and concerned stare of Noah from the distance.


End file.
